


Easy Ambling

by SuperImposed



Series: Kinkfills: Happy Smut Edition [9]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Incest, Kinkfill, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rule 63, Rule 63 Verse, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 20:14:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1721147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperImposed/pseuds/SuperImposed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to "Uphill, all the way". Contains indeterminate-age-Davesprite smut. And incest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easy Ambling

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Uphill, all the way.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1721126) by [SuperImposed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperImposed/pseuds/SuperImposed). 



> http://homesmut.livejournal.com/4645.html?thread=2062373#t2062373

It should be harder to find her, at least as hard as it is to find his almost-as-cool, slightly younger counterpart.  
  
But whenever he concentrates his spritely powers and warps away, across worlds, it takes no time at all to locate the woman he wants.  
  
There she is, leaning back against a mound of blue dirt in a near-deserted area. From the looks of things, his own double has warped away. He tries not to consider those implications even as he sets down.  
  
“Hey, Sis,” he greets, voice utterly smooth and nonchalant.  
  
She smiles when she sees him, and it destroys his higher brain functions. The young woman rises, making a show of brushing dust off her legs and not looking at him, at least not directly. She ambles over, each step slow and calculated, and for all that he’s an impaled kid with wings and access to powers no mortal should have, he feels that familiar lump rising in his throat.  
  
“Hey Dave,” she says, voice low and calm, a wicked smirk gracing her lips. He blushes, a ridiculous thing to do, and tries to stutter through some half-assed explanation for his presence. Her cool finger on his lip stops him short – he hadn’t seen her move, even with his new abilities – and her smile tells him she doesn’t care.  
  
Her kiss tells him she does.  
  
He stumbled, a ridiculous thing for someone with no feet to do, let alone a smooth dude like him. Even Egbert wouldn’t have been so uncool, at least as a sprite. Sis pulls him in close, withdrawing from the kiss in order to run her lips along his cheeks, his chin. He blushes bright orange and feels a fool for doing so.  
  
“Dave….” Her whisper on his cheek makes him shiver, and he gasps as her hand runs down his shirtfront to rub where his crotch would be if he had one. The teen sprite moans and lets his head loll back as, encouraged, she rubs harder. He barely has enough brain power to respond to her other hand removing his sword and pull his shirt up and off. His glasses skew and he doesn’t care, trying to lock his intense red-orange gaze onto the seductress before him.  
  
Below him. By the time the dazed boy has managed to open his eyes and focus, Sis has oh my God removed her shirt and knelt. With a coy smile she grabs her “brother’s” member with on hand, hooking his hip in the other and pulling him in. Davesprite moans in shock and lust as she squeezes his young rod between her perfectly shaped, not-too-large breasts and then takes him into her mouth.  
  
Dave doesn’t even know when she removed her hat – all he knows is his hands, fisted in her short blonde hair; her mouth, coiled hotly around his orange length; her breasts, soft and firm and squeezing; his hips, partially melted into a tail and yet thrusting with abandon. The teen moans loudly and there’s no way he could contribute it to irony. The whole situation was the finest distillation thereof – a time-traveling half-human male version of the woman’s little sister getting a titjob from his older brother’s female counterpart.  
  
Davesprite’s brain has completely burnt out – all he knows is motion and heat and moisture and friction – friction that is steadily increasing, friction that’s- about to-  
  
“Si-sis!” he half-cries, half-warns as his young hips buck one last time and his member releases seed into her engulfing mouth. As the boy sags down to what might be called his knees, he’s sure he hears her giggle.  
  
His upper body slumps against hers, and as she half-shies away he kisses her, ignoring the taste. His stiff arms wrap – no, flop loosely about her shoulders as her round, pert nipples rub against his. This close, he can smell the arousal on her, and see the damp spot on the crotch of her jeans. He tries to articulate something about finishing her, but she just smiles and presses a finger to his lips. “Shhhhh….only dreams now…”  
  
Davesprite wakes with his shirt returned to its former position, sword laying by his side. He has no idea where Sis has gone.  
  
But he’ll find her easily enough.


End file.
